


Stupid Cupid

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Comedy, Explicit Sex, I Tried, M/M, Romance, Smut, hmmmm, idk - Freeform, smut with feelings, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Chanyeol is the president of his school's Archery Club and accidently shoots the new kid, also his crush, with an arrow. Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, I'M REALLY LATE AND I'M TRIED AND I'M DYING. IDK WHAT THIS IS. ALL I CAN SAY IS I TRIED. HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY AND THANK YOU FOR OVER 1400 FOLLOWERS ON MY SHIP TUMBLRS. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!!!  
> UNBETAED

The shaft of the arrow is smooth in Chanyeol’s hands. He loads it on his bow and sets his aim on the target six meters away. A pull of the string and the reposition of his fingers, he lets the arrow fly across the six meters of sand. It strikes the bullseye. Almost completely centered on the piece of paper. Chanyeol couldn’t help the smile that spreads across his face. What else is expected from the president of the archery club? He dusts imaginary particles of sand off his gym uniform to no one in particular since he’s alone on the edge of the sports field, where the archery geeks like him domain. When he checks the time on the phone he pulled from his pocket, he has another ten or so minutes before he has to leave. Translation, he can get a few more shots in.

Chanyeol strolls to the bull-eye and removes the arrow, leaving an imprint on the paper. A reminder that he was there. And that he conquered. He retakes his spot six meters away and lines the arrow onto the bow. He stares forward as his eyes focus on the flapping paper that tries to fly away with the gentle afternoon breeze. His arm pulls the string tight and out of the corner of his eye, a form looms.

His breath hitches and his heart jumps to his throat when the soft haired boy he ran into earlier that morning floats into his line of vision. The mystery student is holding a crate of something Chanyeol could care less about. Unlike Chanyeol’s track jacket that is stretched tight around his board shoulders, his is tied around his waist. His stride is slow and tantalizing to Chanyeol at the same time. Chanyeol is drawn to his form and the heat that filled his cheeks when he first spotted the small boy returns to his face.

Chanyeol doesn’t even know the boy’s name and he is already this fucked.

The swell of Chanyeol’s lip finds its way into his mouth and he bites it aimlessly as he tries, and fails, to line himself up to the bull-eye in front of him. His form is shit and his arms shake with the stress of it all.

_Don’t be a nark, Chanyeol. No one likes narks. You’re the president of the archery club. Act cool, suave. Hot._

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and lines his bow back to the bull-eye. He closes his eyes and counts to ten to relax his muscles so he can focus. Focus on the concentric circles of red and white and not the switch of the mystery boy’s hips and the slight swell of his chest in his white t-shirt and—

Everything happens so fast. One moment, Chanyeol’s eyes are closed. Then he is staring at the bull-eye. Circles of red and white. Then with a crash, he’s looking to his left. The crate the mystery boy was carrying is on the ground. Then he’s on the ground. His backside is round, circles of red and white. The strain of the string is no longer pulling at his fingers. The arrow is gone. His bow is empty. The bull-eye is naked. A groan and crash and the mystery boy is on the ground holding his ankle. The arrow not too far from the boy.

He just shot a random boy. A boy he has a crush on.

Chanyeol stands stupid for a fleeting moment, staring at his bow, then at the boy, then back at his bow again. Chanyeol is running towards him before he registers that he’s moving. He’s at the boy’s side checking out his ankle before he realized he’s still holding the bow.

“Um—” Chanyeol stutters. He tosses the damned bow away and supports the groaning boy’s back, helping him sit up, “Are you okay?”

The mystery boy opens his eyes and Chanyeol wants to faint. His eyes are a deep brown, sucking Chanyeol further into his depths. Not only is he fucked, but he’s up shit’s creek and he shot his only paddle.

Chanyeol cringes when the boy sucks his teeth in when he tries to move his ankle.

“I could be better,” he forces out a laugh and a half smile, “I tripped on something and hurt my ankle I think.”

 _Something like my arrow_  Chanyeol adds darkly.

“I’ll help you to the nurse’s office. It might be open.”

The mystery boy nods and lets Chanyeol hold him so he can stand. He leans most of his weight on Chanyeol and they start their long walk from the corner of the sports field, where the archery geeks like Chanyeol domain, to the second floor of the school.

And Chanyeol is on cloud nine during all of it.

“My name is Baekhyun, by the way.”

“Ah—I’m Chanyeol.”

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles with his square mouth to where his eyes that hold those dark, yet full of light and warmth, irises become crescents. Giving Chanyeol three smiles instead of one.

Chanyeol trips on his feet and they both almost go tumbling down on the turf halfway to the school. He rights himself and secures his grip on Baekhyun’s small waist. From their position, Chanyeol can feel the wide hips hiding beneath Baekhyun’s tied track jacket. 

“Are you okay? I’m heavy right?” Baekhyun touches Chanyeol’s arm and searches for his face.

“Y—yeah, I’m good. You’re not heavy at all.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, bad idea, and gets a whiff of Baekhyun sweet scent. Nothing like the sweat and shame that Chanyeol must be drenched with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily for them, the door to the nurse’s office is still open, meaning she’s somewhere, still on duty.

Chanyeol sets Baekhyun down on the bed across the room and then walks to the opposite side, trying to gain as much distance from him as possible. At first, their walk was nice. Everything Chanyeol dreamed of ever since he first saw the boy named Baekhyun. He smells nice and his voice is smooth. Soothing to the ears and it helped Chanyeol feel okay or as okay as he could be in a situation like this. But then, Baekhyun started talking to him.

Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure what happened to him, a way Chanyeol would like to keep it. He’s fresh into the school having just transferred after his dad changed jobs. He didn’t know many people at this school and was open to almost anything and anyone. A classmate of his, someone Baekhyun wishes can be his friend, asked him if he could move their club t-shirts from the wrestling clubhouse. Apparently, the wrestling, baseball, and swimming clubs have a rivalry going on and that consisted of completely inconveniencing the other as much as possible without down right sabotaging them. As the president of the archery club, Chanyeol’s domain was at the end of the sports field where other geeks like him stayed. He was free of this drama and he wasn’t sure if he should feel blessed or upset for being left out.

How Baekhyun described it, this classmate of his reasoned that since Baekhyun is still pretty new to the school, he would be left alone. Which he was. That’s when Baekhyun dropped the crate then fell. Baekhyun laughed with the laugh that had Chanyeol’s stomach fluttering and his heart beating faster.

There was no malice in Baekhyun’s words and from his story, he didn’t see the arrow beside him or Chanyeol’s stupid bow he foolishly took with him.

Baekhyun did say, however, that it was clearly an accident and he’ll forgive whose ever fault it was, if it was someone’s fault.

Paired with everything up until now, Chanyeol couldn’t breathe. The boy is too good. He didn’t know someone who is as pretty as him, soft as him, and as understanding as him existed but here he is. Whenever Baekhyun tried to make conversation with him, only guttural noises made their way through Chanyeol’s throat. He appreciated it when Baekhyun stopped trying to talk to him and left them in a semi-comfortable silence.

The boy is too good.

“Um, are you okay, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grips the counter with a sink decorated with an obscene amount of cotton balls. Some packed in jars, others just floating about.

Baekhyun has his hurt ankle elevated on the bed and the other swinging back and forth off the edge. He pulls the cuff of his track pants up and his ankle has started to swell.

Chanyeol does what anyone in his position would do. Freak the fuck out.

“S-should I try to find—no fuck—wait, no—shit!” Chanyeol leaps from his post at the counter, knocking a couple of jars of cotton balls on the floor in the process. The fluffy stuff litters the ground and he scrambles to pick them up. He holds them in his arms confused on whether or not he should try to put them back in the jars like nothing happened, or throw them away and try to come up with an excuse as to why there were so many cotton balls in the garbage. He decides to keep panicking and making an ass of himself.

“Towels—we should put a warm compress or a cold compress? Or would that make it worse?” Chanyeol runs around the room with an arm full of cotton balls spilling from his hands.

“Chanyeol, I think that’s for burns—”

“—No that’s for burns. Hot or Cold? Hot and Cold? Icy Hot?”

Chanyeol stops and looks at Baekhyun expectedly. A silence falls between them until a bright smile blooms onto Baekhyun’s face.

“Chanyeol, it’s okay. Let’s just wait for the nurse.”

The taller nods with an exhale and stuffs the extra cotton balls into his shirt and whatever he could fit in his pockets. He hides the empty jars in some of the cabinets and stands away from the counter but still from Baekhyun.

His elfish ears warm when Baekhyun laughs at him. Soft and melodic and something Chanyeol would like to hear every day for the rest of his life. Honestly, if he doesn’t, he isn’t sure how he would go on. He tugs on his most likely red ears and then stuffs his hands into his overstuffed pockets.

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol grunts in Baekhyun’s direction like the animal that he is. The awkward deer who first learned how to walk. The same deer who accidently shoots his crush with a bow and arrow like some sick alternative Bambi universe, where Bambi shoots HIS mom. A deer that never should have left the edge of the sports field, where geeks like him domain.

“It’s fine, really. Thank you for taking time out of your day to take me to the nurse’s office.”

The smile that has been ever present on Baekhyun’s face is sweet and contiguous. Chanyeol can’t help but catch when a smile of his own appears on his face, teeth and all.

The boy is too good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You live here?” Chanyeol’s voice cracks and he wants to die.

He’s still supporting Baekhyun with walking and is currently taking him home. Like some gentleman or something.

After his scene in the nurse’s office, the woman in question returned and seemed oblivious to the disarray her room was in. Or she just didn’t care. The nurse did her nurse thing, binding Baekhyun’s injury and telling him what he should and should not do. Luckily, Baekhyun didn’t hurt himself too bad and after a week of rest, should be back to his normal self.

“Yeah. I’ve been living here for a few weeks. Why? Is that bad?”

Chanyeol senses the worry in Baekhyun’s tone and shakes what he could in his position and that is his head. Some of the cotton balls from earlier fall from his pocket.

“No, it’s just, I live nearby.”

Baekhyun whips his head around so fast that it’s a wonder he didn’t give himself whiplash. His shampoo smells as sweet as everything else about him. Soft with a touch of masculinity. Maybe pine. They should compare shampoo brands and give the other recommendations.

“Really? Where?” Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and bright and beautiful and Chanyeol is fucked.

“J-just a little further down. If you were to make a right turn at the intersection, my house is the last house on the block.”

“Ah! That’s cool that we live nearby!”

Chanyeol is positive Baekhyun is hinting at something. They both stop walking and Baekhyun continues staring at Chanyeol like he had the answer to life itself and is ready to spill the beans. Baekhyun’s voice was lighter, lighter than what it has been throughout this entire ordeal. His grip on Chanyeol’s track jacket tightens and Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s waist to continue their moment or whatever is going on. What Chanyeol isn’t ready for, however, is the small gasp that leaves Baekhyun’s lips. His mouth parts to make a small “O” and be damned, Chanyeol is confident Baekhyun’s eyes are sparkling.

“Y-yeah, I’m, um, shocked that we haven’t, um—yeah, like—ran into each other going to school or anything.”

Chanyeol breaks their eye contact when the heat returns to his cheeks. He can feel the soft strands of Baekhyun’s hair against his neck when Baekhyun nods.

“Yeah, me too.”

“…Um—Do you want to walk to school together—”

“—Great idea, Chanyeol!”

Just then, someone opens the door to the house they were standing in front of, Baekhyun’s house. A smaller woman who looks similar to Baekhyun steps out and rushes over to them. They both have dark brown hair. Baekhyun’s cut short and hers in a bob. She smiles the same way Baekhyun does except his heart doesn’t flutter.

“Baekhyunnie! Are you okay? Is this the boy who helped you?”

Turning away from Chanyeol, Baekhyun answers, “Yes! He helped me to the nurse’s office and offered to take me home. We live by each other.”

“Really?” Her eyes are wide in shock as if having neighbors is a foreign concept to her.

They continue back and forth like that. Radiating positivity that could rival his mother’s and his when he wasn’t making an ass of himself. They talk around him, bringing up how great he is for doing what he did without directly addressing him. It’s odd. Chanyeol watches their back and forth, Baekhyun and the small woman that is clearly his mother.

“Chanyeol, thank you for taking Baekhyun home. When I got his text that he hurt himself, I had to fight Baekbeom off from picking him up.”

“…Fight?” Chanyeol pales and stiffens at the word.

Baekhyun’s mother nods, “His older brother. He’s really over-protective of our Baekhyunnie and was ready to get revenge.” She continues to smile as if that was a normal first response. “But he’s okay and you’re here.”

“All in a day’s work.” Chanyeol is terrified.

“Mom, Chanyeol and I are going to walk to school together!”

“You guys are friends?” Baekhyun’s mother questions her son incredulously. Her eyebrows disappear into her fringe.

Baekhyun nods and his mother’s smile brightens.

Their exchange ends shortly after that. Chanyeol nods a few more times to whatever the two had to say and passes Baekhyun off to his mother. They both agree to meet up outside of Baekhyun’s house at 7:30 a.m. for now on. Chanyeol waves and gives them both a huge goofy smile in goodbye. Once the duo enters their house, Chanyeol hauls ass back to his home with cotton balls falling from his pocket the entire way.

They’re friends. He and Baekhyun are friends. Baekhyun willingly considers him his  _friend_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re friends.” Chanyeol states matter-a-factly after archery club’s meeting the next day.

Chanyeol is surrounded by a few of the club’s lingering members, the others having high-tailed it to god knows where.

“Who, this Baekhyun kid you have a hard on for?” The club’s freshman, Sehun, puts his hands on his hips and stares at his club president in disdain.

“Yes.”

“Does he know you’re the one who hurt him?” Yixing, a Chinese exchange student, and the club’s treasurer, enters the conversation. He crosses his arms and leans against one of the pillars.

“Of course not!”

“Then why would he call you his friend? If someone hurt me and lied about it, I’ll, I would be upset.” Yixing answers truthfully, looking for approval from Sehun who could give less than a fuck then Junmyeon who emerged from seemingly nowhere.

“I agree with Yixing. I think you should confess.” Junmyeon is the most grounded out of all the members of the club but not as outgoing as Chanyeol, which is why he is the club’s vice president.

“Why would I do that? His older brother would destroy me.” Chanyeol looks from Junmyeon to Yixing, ignoring Sehun who started to drag his bow across the sand.

“Have you met him?” With Yixing’s question, Junmyeon watches Chanyeol too, curious for the answer.

“No, but—”

“—then you’re fine. If you just explain to him that you shot him because you’re in love with him. He’ll understand.” Junmyeon nods at Yixing’s response.

“S-Sehunnie, what do you think?” Chanyeol asks the younger boy who started drawing crude pictures with his bow.

“I think I should have joined basketball club with Yifan,” Sehun continues his picture of a dick with hand guns without looking up.

“We don’t talk about him here.” Junmyeon’s voice is soft but all the members know what is hiding beneath that kind exterior.

“Um, to change the topic, I was thinking about recruiting him. For the club.” Chanyeol looks at his members expectedly, hoping that it’s a good idea and that he’s good at making good ideas.

“You mean for your dick.” No one opposes Sehun’s comment because it is true. Even Chanyeol couldn’t deny it.

  
“Chanyeol, I know you’re our club’s president and all but that’s a horrible idea.” Junmyeon crosses over to Chanyeol and puts a comforting hand on the taller’s shoulder. He continues, “You said Baekhyun didn’t know why he fell right? He just knows that he was injured around this area. If he finds out that you are the president of this club and that you stay after practice most days, don’t you think he’ll put two and two together? How do you think he’ll feel if he finds out that you lied to him? If you want to recruit him to show off that you’re the president and team captain, you need to  _at least_  tell him what happened first.”

“I’m not sure if I want to do that,” Chanyeol confesses, “I feel so guilty for it and it’s not completely necessary to tell him what happened that day. He doesn’t really care.”

“Then don’t bring him into the club. Flirt with him elsewhere.”

Yixing cuts in, “I agree. You walk to school with him every morning now, right? Get to know him then.”  


Sehun stops his impromptu art piece and walks to Chanyeol’s other side, “Then you can fuck him.”

“B-but,” Chanyeol sputters, “what if it’s meant to be? What if we are supposed to be those boyfriends who are the head of the club like some type of dream team?” Chanyeol ignores the dangerous look Junmyeon throws at him, “Aren’t arrows some type of symbol for love or something?”

“War, yeah,” Junmyeon comments dryly.

“No, like cupids. Naked babies who fly and shoot arrows at people so they can fall in love.” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide during his defense—explanation.

“What do naked babies have to do with recruiting Baekhyun into archery club? Do you want to be a naked baby?” Sehun questions Chanyeol seriously. “I mean, if that’s what you’re into…”

“But Sehun, what if Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to be the naked baby?” Yixing turns to Sehun, eyes alit with curiosity.

Sehun nods in understanding and puts a closed fist into his flat palm. “True. Is that why you want to recruit Baekhyun? So you can introduce him to your kinks to see if he’s into it?”

“I wouldn’t want to see that. I would quit.” Junmyeon confesses honestly.

Sehun nods again, “Same. Don’t recruit Baekhyun into the club. It’s bad enough I have to hear you cry about him all the time.”

“Sehun, it’s been two days.”

“Two days too long.”

Chanyeol admits defeat and leaves his other three members behind at the edge of the sports field, where archery geeks like them domain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And just like that, they fell into a rhythm. Every morning, Chanyeol wakes up thirty minutes earlier than his normal to make sure his uniform is presentable for when he picks Baekhyun up. He irons his shirt and his pants, then coordinates his socks to whatever undershirt he is wearing for the day. His perm is starting to grow out so he brushes it in such a way so he doesn’t look like an old dog. He scarfs down his breakfast like an animal with dirty looks given to him from his family. He then stumbles out the door and jogs to Baekhyun’s house. Until 7:30 on the dot, he stands outside on the corner of the street, in front of Baekhyun’s house. He doesn’t want to show up early like he’s desperate or a few minutes late like he could care less. Baekhyun opens the door as soon as Chanyeol walks to his house without fail and they begin their trek to school.

Chanyeol follows Yixing and Junmyeon’s advice and doesn’t ask him to join the archery club. He also ignores their advice about telling Baekhyun that he is the one who injured him. Not only is he scared of his older brother, but he’s ashamed. He understands that Baekhyun said he wouldn’t get mad at whoever hurt him but, not only did he shoot at him with an arrow, he lied about it as well. It should stay as their relationship blooms, a secret.

Instead, he tries to get to know the smaller through their morning walks. Which made Chanyeol fall even deeper for the boy. They are the same age, like the same things, have the same interests, and tastes. He learned Baekhyun has a wicked sense of humor, loves to sing, hates cucumbers but loves pickles.

Chanyeol is fucked in the best of ways.

On his way back to his gym locker after finishing up with archery club practice, Chanyeol runs into someone. He is able to steady the person before they fall on the linoleum in front of the boys’ locker room. When he holds the person’s waist, however, he knew he was fucked in the worst of ways.

“Oh! Chanyeol, hi!” Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol with a box full of baseballs. Like their first meeting, Baekhyun’s track jacket is tied around his waist, accentuating his more feminine figure.

“Sorry for running into you like that.” Chanyeol puts a hand behind his head to look cool. Sehun told him to try to act cool in front of Baekhyun and Sehun is the coolest guy Chanyeol knows so he has to know what he’s talking about.

Baekhyun peers forward and to the side in an effort to get a glimpse at the back of Chanyeol’s head, “Did you hurt your head? Why are you holding it like that?”

Chanyeol drops his hand from his head like it’s made of acid.

“Uh, w-why do you have a box of baseballs?”

Baekhyun looks down at the box like he’s surprised that he is also holding a box full to the brim with baseballs.

“You know the friend I talk about sometimes? Jongdae? He’s the president of the baseball club and he asked me to bring their baseballs back that the wrestling team stole from the swimming team who stole it from them.”

“How often do you have to run back and forth in-between these three clubs?”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up in such a way Chanyeol is finding it hard to breathe.

“I’m really only doing it to help the baseball club. I haven’t picked a school activity yet so I’m only a temporary member until I find something.”

“…That’s nice of your friend to let you do that.” Chanyeol’s heart beat speeds up and he can feel himself sweat. He sticks his hands in his pockets to try to look cool again, and so Baekhyun can’t see that he’s a nark who can’t hold a normal conversation with anyone at any point in time.

“He is the president,” Baekhyun takes a step forward, “that’s pretty cool, right?”

Now Chanyeol is completely convinced that Baekhyun is hinting at something. He has that melodious drawl in his voice whenever he teases his mother some mornings.

Chanyeol almost blurts out, “I’m also a president of a club where arms are important!” before remembering what Yixing and Junmyeon told him.

“Yeah—why don’t you join choir—”

“—What club are you in?”

Chanyeol drops his hands from his pockets and flounders like a dead fish. His jaw is dropped until he remembers that’s not a cool thing to do and quickly closes it to hide his panic under a mask of indifference. He chants to himself,  _be cool Chanyeol, be cool_.

Instead, he laughs, too loud, to try to ease the growing tension.

He unzips his track jacket, “Wow it’s really hot in here, like, super-hot. Did someone turn up the heat ha-ha?”

Baekhyun looks to his box of baseballs then to Chanyeol, “It’s not hot in here to me. If anything, it’s kind of chilly.”

“You’re right!” Chanyeol recomposes himself and zips up his jacket. He crosses his arms under his armpits, “I mean, yeah it’s cold in here.” Dying is what he is doing.

They stare at one another until Baekhyun straightens his back and readjusts his hold on the box of baseballs. Chanyeol takes the box from Baekhyun’s hands, accidently caressing them in the process, and holds it for him like the gentlemen he is, or something.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun’s smile is so strong and bright that his eyes start to twinkle.

Chanyeol is fucked.

“No problem.” Another awkward silence falls between them. “Um, why don’t you join a club you know nothing about?”

“Like archery?”

“No!” Chanyeol asserts a lot too loudly, “I mean, no, like martial arts or something. Archery is so…so stupid.”

“I already know martial arts.”

Genuinely interested, Chanyeol questions with surprise, “You do?”

Baekhyun nods to where the strands on top of his head bounce and fall into his face. He moves his bangs back in place with a slender finger. Chanyeol watches his movements closely.

“Yes! I was actually declared a champion in my hometown a while ago. I think I’m still number one in my age bracket. I haven’t checked in a while.”

“Why don’t you join our school’s marital arts team? You could probably win a scholarship to university.”

“They wouldn’t let me on the team if they knew I won a match from kicking a guy’s head too hard. He fainted immediately.”

“Did—was he okay?”

“Other than the embarrassment of losing a match in less than five seconds, I guess.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, “I got a new personal record.”

“Oh, well, what is most important is that you have fun.” Chanyeol repositions the box of baseballs in his grasp. It’s a lot heavier than it looked in Baekhyun’s hands.

_How did he hold this box for so long?_

Baekhyun grabs the box from Chanyeol’s hands and this time, he is completely, one hundred percent certain that Baekhyun is hinting something. During the transaction, his slender fingers linger on Chanyeol large and rough ones.

“And to win. I’ll see you around Chanyeol!” Baekhyun turns away from the boys’ locker room and into a different hall.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s hips move the tail of his track jacket and how it sways with each step. There is something terrifying but also alluring about Baekhyun knocking a man unconscious in one kick and how placid he was about it all.

He is fucked in the best and worst of ways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few more days pass and Chanyeol doesn’t run into Baekhyun after school. Baekhyun also doesn’t question Chanyeol on what after-school activity he participates in. Which he is thankful for. During their morning walks, they return to normal and continue to talk about more mundane topics like if peanut butter makes the chocolate taste better or vice versa when combined in candy.

Unlike most days, Chanyeol leaves club practice when he is supposed to and doesn’t linger about the edge of the sports field like the geek that he is.

When he rounds the corner to pass Baekhyun’s house, so he can go home, he freezes when he sees someone standing in front of Baekhyun’s door. Upon further inspection, he recognizes the person to be Baekhyun.

Chanyeol walks up to the smaller and taps on his shoulder.

As expected, Baekhyun jumps with a yelp and turns around to see Chanyeol. Eyes wide, he puts a hand to his chest and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Oh, it’s just you Chanyeol. I was about to roundhouse kick you in the neck. Don’t scare me like that.”

Chanyeol isn’t sure how to feel about the clench in his lower stomach and the growing heat in his groin.

He’s really not okay.

Chanyeol blinks, “Why are you standing outside? It’s going to get dark soon.” He looks down and can see Baekhyun still has his school bag with him, sitting against the door.

“I was locked out. My older brother is on vacation with his girlfriend, my dad is still at work and Mom is tied up in a couple of cities over.”

“How long have you been outside? Since school let out?” Chanyeol’s voice rises in pitch with panic.

“Of course not! Probably twenty minutes.”

Chanyeol breathes out a visible sigh of relief. “How long until you can be let back inside?

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh, um, if you want, you can stay at my house until your mom or dad comes home. My mom probably won’t mind.”

Chanyeol wants to die at Baekhyun’s look of, satisfaction? All the same, his eyes do that thing where they sparkle and make his skin glow. Chanyeol really might be in love with him.

“Of course, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun bends over to pick up his bag. He doesn’t grab it from the handle at the top like a normal person, instead, he lifts it from the bottom. His butt is directly in Chanyeol’s face. Round and plump in their uniform pants. Just like that day when he nearly shot Baekhyun with an arrow.

What really has Chanyeol going is how slow Baekhyun slides, yes, slides back up, jutting his butt out and arching his back. He twirls around with poise that could rival a ballerina. His backpack is slung on one of his shoulders and he takes his other strap and dramatically pulls it over his arm. Fingers pointed and wrist curved, the full nine yards. He sends Chanyeol a look so intense it’s a miracle he didn’t start crying on the spot. Eyes dark and piercing, he stares at Chanyeol from under his lashes. They continue with this stand off until Chanyeol remembers that they are still outside and Baekhyun has never been to his house, so thus, doesn’t know where it is exactly. Chanyeol spins around, and almost falls, and leads the way back to his house with Baekhyun hot on his heels. The walk is silent and not exactly uncomfortable, but definitely tense.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol is fucked, like super fucked, really fucked. He thought he was fucked all those other times before like when he shot Baekhyun and when he found out Baekhyun’s older brother is down for murder, but this. This now takes Chanyeol’s most fucked moment of life until now.

As soon as Chanyeol walked into his house with Baekhyun trailing behind him and his mom saw this, he knew that dinner would be the most stressful thing he has ever encountered. And so far, it is.

They made it just in time for dinner so Baekhyun was able to meet his entire family all at one time. He saw the looks his mother and sister exchanged and how his father’s eyes lit up when he saw Baekhyun. Almost as if they found the missing piece to a puzzle they’ve been trying to piece together. They know.

“So, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s mother looks up from her lap, probably from texting Chanyeol’s father and older sister, “how long have you known my Chanyeollie? I haven’t seen you around before?”

Chanyeol whips his head from his mother, who is sitting across from him at the table, to his right where Baekhyun is sitting. His chopsticks holding a bite of his mother’s steamed vegetables dangles from the metal unstill. The air is still with only the buzz from their air conditioner as the only sonance. A quick glimpse around the table and Chanyeol can see that his mother’s eyes are wide, similar to his whenever he finds something interesting or was waiting for something. Waiting for an in. His sister holds her glass to her mouth, not drinking, most likely to hide her knowing smile. His father is the trickiest out of them all. Unlike his mother and sister, his face is blank of all emotion. To an outsider, they would probably think he wasn’t listening and was there just for the food, but Chanyeol knows. Whenever his father is hiding something, he conceals it by showing no emotion. It gives it away that he’s covering something up but without revealing what it is exactly. A real ticking time bomb. His family is in cohorts and he is completely, utterly positive, that it has something to do with Baekhyun.

“Not too long. We met when he took me to the nurse’s office.”

“Nurse’s office?” Chanyeol’s sister puts her drink down on table dramatically. Her eyes are as wide as his mother’s, a pair they both share, and leans forward with interest. “What happened to you?”

Baekhyun chuckles, “I hurt my ankle.”

“Did Chanyeol hurt your ankle?” Chanyeol’s sister steals a look over towards Chanyeol then back to Baekhyun before the latter notices.

Chanyeol’s chopsticks are still suspended in the air. He mouths out a “Yoora stop” that she completely ignores.

“No, of course not! Even if he did, I wouldn’t blame him.”

“Really? Chanyeol, where did you find a boy like him?” Yoora watches her brother for his reaction.

His reaction is him choking on his spit, leading him into a coughing fit.

“Baekhyun, are you dating anyone?”

Chanyeol’s coughs escalate to the point where his father slaps him on the back, hard. He folds over the table, six feet and all, and alts to holding his breath until he can hopefully pass out. It doesn’t happen for him. His eyes water with the magnitude of his body’s attempts to force out the fluid that went down the wrong pipe.

Chanyeol’s mother interjects, “Yoora! Don’t be so forward! We just met him!”

“We know how—”

“—Are you the reason why Chanyeol runs off the way he does every morning?” The deep voice of Chanyeol’s father interrupts his sister’s complaint, and utter truth, of her brother.

Chanyeol has recovered as well as he could in this type of situation and looks up to see his sister’s slick smile, mother’s knowing look, and the void of emotion on his father’s face. He looks to his right and Baekhyun looks okay with his family’s antics. Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a tiny smile when he catches the latter staring at him. Chanyeol puts his head back down and is now completely, utterly and entirely certain, that all four of them are in cohorts to ruin his life. To make matters worse? His chopsticks fell on the floor.

“Yes, we walk to school together. I didn’t know Chanyeol went through so much trouble to meet me.”

There Baekhyun goes again, sounding all cute and innocent. His mother and sister laugh like they’re gossiping at the lunch table. Baekhyun being the shy friend and Chanyeol, the hunk Baekhyun has a crush on. Or is it the other way around?

“He does. He rushes down the steps without a word, scarfs down his food and leaves without a second glance towards any of us.” Yoora puts those two years of drama club experience into work with her tale.

“Yes, you must be something special to my Chanyeollie. Before, he would always thank me for making him breakfast and at least ask how I slept.”

Chanyeol’s father awkwardly adds, “Yeah…before, Chanyeol would say hello to me before rushing off to school. Now, he won’t look at me. He’s definitely changed,” there is a pause, “for the better. I’m happy that he found someone worth changing for.” With each word, he sounds more and more robotic.

Chanyeol looks to his left and sees his father’s finger scroll up the screen of his phone as if he is reading something, or reading off something. Like a script.

“Yeah, now all he does is obsess over his hair and ask if he looks okay. I mean, it’s better than him running around spouting off random archery facts, like when it was invented and which bows are best for what.” Yoora continues to drawl on and on about how much Chanyeol changed. He stiffens when she mentions archery.

“Archery?” Baekhyun questions. There’s something about how his voice sounded and how he pronounced the word, knowing but not knowing.

“Yeah, he didn’t tell you? He’s the captain of—”

Chanyeol stands abruptly. His chair falls backwards with a loud clack and everyone at the table, including Baekhyun, watches Chanyeol with wide eyes. His eyes dart around and he holds his hands to his chest.

“I, um, I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol spent the rest of the dinner in the bathroom. He waited twenty minutes before returning to dinner, complaining about something he ate and how he didn’t feel well. No one questioned Chanyeol’s obvious lie and he was thankful for it. He was not in the position to come up with another one.

Since Baekhyun hasn’t received a call from his parents, his mother thought it was a good idea for Chanyeol to show his room to Baekhyun. Everything was well and as it should be until he heard his mother yell, “Leave the door open!” His ears turned red and his face heated up, making him blush, again. Baekhyun seemed unphased by the innuendo.

Chanyeol opens the door to his room. It’s not the cleanest room but by far it’s not the messiest. He has some papers and clothes thrown about but who doesn’t?

“Ah, so this is my room. My bed is there, it’s where I sleep.” He points to his bed then to his desk on the opposite side of the room, “That’s my desk. I do my homework there and occasionally write.” He gestures to other random things, “and that stuff is pretty self-explanatory. You can sit anywhere” Chanyeol moves to sit on the edge of his bed, dragging his backpack the whole way.

Baekhyun nods without a word. He closes the door Chanyeol made sure to leave open. Chanyeol looks up from digging in his backpack when he hears the lock turn.

“Uh, Baekhyun? Mom said to leave the door open.” He blinks at Baekhyun who just stares at him with an unidentifiable expression.

“I want to tell you something and I don’t want to be interrupted.” Baekhyun’s voice lacks the humor that it usually holds.

Chanyeol swallows thickly. “Okay.”

Baekhyun gaits up to Chanyeol and sits next to him on his bed. His slender fingers smooth the wrinkles in the comforter.

Without looking at Chanyeol, Baekhyun starts, “I know you’re the captain of the archery club.” Chanyeol gapes at Baekhyun’s statement while the tip of one of his fingers traces the pattern on the comforter. “And I know I tripped on the arrow you shot me with.”

Chanyeol makes an attempt to say something but he can only mouth words that don’t exist. He decides to close his mouth and stare forward to try to disassociate. Everything for the past month has been a lie. Baekhyun knew the entire time, the entire—

“Wait, how long have you known?” Chanyeol whips over to Baekhyun and watches his face, which is still void of all emotion.

“Since it happened.”

—The entire time, Baekhyun knew the entire time. He lied to him, his family, thankfully his older brother, but for what?

The duo stays in silence for a period of time that feels like hours, which in reality is probably only a minute at most.

“W-why are you telling me this now?” Chanyeol stutters to try to break the silence.

Baekhyun continues to watch Chanyeol’s face.

“Um, Baekhyun? If…if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I understand. I was just scared about how you’ll react. I know you said you wouldn’t care but I felt bad because what type of person just shoots an arrow at someone? The president of the club no less? Then I felt bad about lying to you but I didn’t want to look bad and—and you seemed okay after your ankle healed so I just assumed you were over it and I didn’t see the point in telling you and, I’m just, I’m sorry Baekhyun. I—I freaked out and—” Chanyeol rambles on and on in an effort to defend himself.

He really likes the boy and didn’t want to mess up their relationship more than he already did.

“—I think it’s hot that you’re the president of the archery club.”

The sultry aspect of Baekhyun’s voice gives Chanyeol pause.

“You—what?”

Baekhyun scoots closer to Chanyeol, “I said, I think it’s hot that you’re the president of the archery club.” He grabs one of Chanyeol’s arms and pulls up the sleeve. “You have nice arms,” he comments, stroking the muscles there.

“Baek—”

“—I was upset when I first fell. I was ready to kick your ass actually, but when I saw it was  _you_ , it made everything okay.” Baekhyun gazes into Chanyeol’s eyes, still fondling the muscles in his arm.

“What—what do you mean?” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide in confusion. His eyebrows disappear into his fringe and he’s blinking a mile a minute.

“That you’re hot Chanyeol. To be honest, I was watching you that day. Your form was wonderful and you looked amazing. I ended up dropping my crate because I forgot where I was for a hot second. Then everything happened so fast and you came up to me, asking if I was okay—you made me breathless.”

At this point in time, Chanyeol didn’t know what to feel. Baekhyun, his current crush just confessed that he was, and apparently still is, enamored by him.

He finds him hot.  _Hot._ Him! The nark who is the president of the archery club and always stays at the end of the sports field, where geeks like him domain.

“Baekhyun, I—”

“—I’ve liked you since then. Since you shot me with your arrow like you’re cupid or something. Like the naked baby people like to romanticize. I thought it was just a physical attraction but it’s not. I know we’re young and I probably don’t know what I’m talking about but, I’ve never met someone who makes me feel the way you do.”

Baekhyun continues when Chanyeol remains silent, “I had a feeling that you felt the same way, the first day actually, but I was scared and I wanted to take it slow. Whenever I hinted to what happened you kept getting all awkward. I loved it. I love the way you stutter and how your eyes dart around. How your yoda ears turn red when you’re embarrassed. The way you laugh completely uninhibited, all of it. Then, with each day, it was harder for me to deny that you liked me. At dinner, your family and everything that they kept saying, I—I really like you, Chanyeol. I don’t know what to say. Please say that you like me back. I know you do.”

“Baekhyun, I—” Baekhyun’s eyes drop to Chanyeol’s lips like he’s hanging onto every word, “—I like you too.”

Their lips connect. Baekhyun pushing forward and Chanyeol being still like the awkward duck that he is. They part but Baekhyun stays only a hair breath away. Chanyeol’s breath is heavy and his eyes search Baekhyun’s, Baekhyun does the same. They reconnect again except this time, Chanyeol is a more active participant in the kiss. Their lips move against the other, trying to show their feelings for one another, the tender liking that was wrapped in deception for too long. Baekhyun slides a hand to Chanyeol’s face, cupping it and taking control of the kiss. He experimentally licks the opening of Chanyeol’s mouth, asking for entrance. Chanyeol grants it. With their tongues in the mix, they scoot closer until Baekhyun is on Chanyeol’s lap. His arms wrap around Chanyeol’s thick neck, crossing and locking Chanyeol in his hold.

Baekhyun moans low in his throat when he feels Chanyeol pressing against him. He breaks the kiss and grinds his hips down onto Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun’s hot breath fans across Chanyeol’s face and all he can see is Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun. His pupils are blown and his hair that was styled with care is mussed with his bangs off his face and sticking in all different types of directions.

“You’re hard already?” Baekhyun’s voice is deeper with his growing arousal.

All Chanyeol can do is nod because his wits were literally kissed out of him. Baekhyun rolls his hips harder onto Chanyeol’s in response. He gasps when Chanyeol meets him halfway. It escalates to where they are dry humping, Baekhyun bouncing and Chanyeol thrusting up into the crotch of Baekhyun’s pants.

“Ch—Chanyeol-ah. Fuck. T-tell me if we’re moving too fast.” His head tips back and he closes his eyes, enjoying the pressure of Chanyeol’s body against him. Chanyeol’s bed begins to squeak but they are too lost in their passion to care.

A whine escapes Baekhyun’s throat when Chanyeol hooks onto Baekhyun’s neck, sucking the pulse behind his ear. Chanyeol’s heated pants only spurs Baekhyun on to the point he has to put a hand over his mouth to mute his cries. He inhales heavily through his nose, in time to their hyperactive hips.

Muffled, “You’re so hot” and “Chanyeol, fuck, fuck me,” escapes past his hand locked tight over his mouth.

Chanyeol can only surrender to the heat filling his body and listen to its pleas for more. He moves his hands from Baekhyun’s waist to their crotches, frantically undoing their belts and unbuttoning their pants. Baekhyun assists him and sighs in relief when his cock springs free from its cloth prison. Chanyeol does the same and grabs both without a second thought. The heat pooling in his groin is borderline unbearable. The need to cum has never been so high in his short life, and he remembers not touching himself that summer when he was 13 so Yoora wouldn’t tell on him to their parents when she caught him choking his chicken. That was the worst week of his life, but this moment is taking the cake. He has never needed someone as much as he needs Baekhyun right now.

“Baekhyun, I want you so bad.”

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun shiver at his words. They look into each other’s eyes and their faces are both red and sweaty. They both agree the room is hotter than what it should be.

“Are you a virgin?” Baekhyun is desperate by the way his hand joins Chanyeol’s and they together pull at each other’s cocks. Baekhyun’s hand making more of a journey since Chanyeol was blessed down below.

“I—not exactly.”

Baekhyun tilts his head in confusion. They both knew this was not the time for story time but Chanyeol wanted to humor the boy.

He continues, “I—I had a girlfriend when I was 13 and we did it. I never told my parents and haven’t done it since. Are you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and pulls at Chanyeol’s cock earnest.

He whines, “Chanyeol, for the love god, get in me. I want to feel you. This is all I ever wanted.” His head tilts back again and he thrusts into Chanyeol’s hand in time with his strokes.

Chanyeol scoots back on his bed until he able to lay flat against his mattress more comfortably. They detach. Chanyeol reaching for his tub of Vaseline under his bed and Baekhyun pulling off his pants. Once they are reacquainted, naked thighs against naked thighs, a chime sounds in the room, pulling them out of their trace. After a few seconds, Baekhyun pulls his phone out of his discarded pants pocket, scoffs, but still answers the phone. From what Chanyeol can hear, it’s Baekhyun’s mother. The call lasts only a couple of minutes with Baekhyun giving a yes every once in a while. He hangs up and tosses his phone to the side.

“Was that your…?”

Baekhyun nods and bites his swollen lips. He grinds his hips against Chanyeol’s, albeit slowly, like he’s debating something.

After a while of this torture, Baekhyun complains, “I have to go home.”

Chanyeol’s eyes bug out of his head and he sits up, “Now? Like  _right_  now?”

Baekhyun nods. He pulls at Chanyeol’s cock and encourages Chanyeol with a head nod to do the same. He opens the tub of Vaseline with his free hand and spreads the lubricant on both of their cocks for a smoother slide.

“Help me get you off.”

Like that, they quickly reestablish the friction from before, mouths locked to swallow each other’s moans. Their hands work on each other in earnest. Baekhyun rubs the tip of Chanyeol’s cock to spread the lubricant and his precum around then switches to jerking him off roughly, only to repeat the process. Chanyeol can feel his orgasm bubbling from under the surface but he can see Baekhyun is no closer to completion.

“A-are you close?” The question ghosts across their lips, heightening the intimacy of it all.

Baekhyun groans, “I won’t be able to cum until I finger myself. I’ll be okay. Cum for me Chanyeol.”

Unable to hold it in anymore, Chanyeol does just that, spilling on their joined hands and sighing into Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol hasn’t been the same since that night he Baekhyun shared. After everything was said and done, Baekhyun, still hard, redressed and fixed himself as best he could. Kissed Chanyeol goodbye with a promise to finish what they started and left. After Baekhyun’s departure, his family gave him  _“The Look,”_  the look that said that they know. That and his sister’s bad jokes about mattresses and how they squeak under rigorous activity was a clear indicator that they were in no way quiet about their,  _activities._  He ignores them for the rest of the night, when really, he should be thanking them, in a roundabout way.

Baekhyun was right about not being able to cum until he fingered himself. Later that night, Baekhyun started texting him, then eventually called him, asking Chanyeol to help him through it via phone. He never had phone sex before but there’s a first time for everything. Baekhyun’s muted cries made Chanyeol hard again and he ended up cumming with his phone glued to his ear and his face in his pillow, hand working on himself in a crouched position. From what he could understand from Baekhyun’s whimpers, he was in a similar position.

The next morning, his family sent him more knowing looks that he chose to ignore, or at least tried to. He continued with his routine of leaving his house as soon as possible and waiting outside of Baekhyun’s until 7:30 a.m. sharp.

To say that Baekhyun was riled up is an understatement. When they got some distance away from his house but still a good distance away from the school, Baekhyun jumped him. Tongue, teeth, lips and all.

He ended their impromptu lip lock with whispers of more to come and how happy he was that he and Chanyeol are together. Chanyeol couldn’t help the stupid smile that found itself on his face at that notion.

At archery practice, the only things Chanyeol could vocalize was, “Baekhyun and I are together, he likes me, he confessed first, I’m thinking of a fall wedding.” Practice was uneventful in that regard.

After Chanyeol scared off his other members, he decided to pack up early. That’s when he ran into Baekhyun again, or more like, Baekhyun ran into him, right outside their club house.

“Baekhyunnie! Hi, I didn’t see you there!” His smile is wide and goofy, just the way Baekhyun likes it.

The smaller stalks up to Chanyeol and embraces him, arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist.

“I missed you today.” He pouts with his bottom lip out.

“We saw each other this morning, and at lunch, and during passing periods.”

Baekhyun still pouts.

Chanyeol can’t help but smile and snuggle up to his petite boyfriend, taking a whiff of his sweet scent. His hands venture lower and plays with the knot of Baekhyun’s track jacket around his waist.

“I missed you too, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol and smiles that smile that captivated Chanyeol when they first met. His eyes shine with something Chanyeol couldn’t put his fingers on, but, at this moment, he could care less.

“Chanyeollie, you remember when I told you that I wanted to finished what we started yesterday?”

Chanyeol takes in Baekhyun’s blush on his cheeks and the darkening of his eyes, perceived as lust swirling in its depths. He can only nod.

“How about we,” Baekhyun gestures over to the archery clubhouse, the one at the end of the sports field where archery geeks like Chanyeol domain, “right now?”

Just like that, they clamber inside the small shack, lips attached and hands pulling at their gym uniforms. Chanyeol closes the door with the kick of his foot and Baekhyun reattaches their lips and reacquaint their tongues with the other. This tryst is by far messier and a lot quicker. Baekhyun sits on one of the tables lying about and Chanyeol gets in-between his legs. Their hips rock and saliva drips from their chins and to their joined hands below, both struggling to remove their pants.

Chanyeol gasps into Baekhyun’s ear, “Lube, do you have—ah? A condom?”

Muffled, Baekhyun replies, “Yes, in my pants pocket,” while kissing up Chanyeol’s neck.

They part and Baekhyun takes the required items out of his pocket and pulls his track pants down alongside his boxers, freeing his cock. Chanyeol pulls down the waistband of his track pants, freeing his as well. When they reconnect, their lips find the other and they resume their lip lock.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting the two, “I can’t wait anymore, please just—” he opens his legs, exposing himself for emphasis, “—W-we can go slow next time, I just, I just want to be with you like this.” He grabs Chanyeol’s cock, stroking him to full mast, “Last night, all I could think about was you, even after I called. Same with this morning.”

“I still need to prep you and—” Chanyeol breaks away, grabbing the tube of lube that has clearly been used.

“I did it already.”

“You what?” Chanyeol looks up and into Baekhyun’s eyes. He can see how dark they’ve become.

Baekhyun nods to where strands of hair fall into his face, except, he could care less about vanity and cared more about getting fucked to move it out of his line of sight. And that was evident with how he moved off of the table and bent over it, exposing himself to Chanyeol again. He sticks two of his fingers inside of his apparent lubed hole with ease to help prove his point.

Chanyeol’s gut tightens at the gasp that works its way through Baekhyun’s mouth. He takes in Baekhyun intake of breath when he opens up the condom packet, rolling it on. He lines himself up at Baekhyun’s hole and has to still his boyfriend’s hips when he tries to impale himself on Chanyeol’s cock. With a breath, Chanyeol pushes in. He reveals in Baekhyun’s sigh and how he his head tips back. Baekhyun feels absolutely incredible and he could cum with the suction of his asshole alone. He knows Baekhyun’s likes him and all, but he would rather die than blow his load before fully entering his boyfriend, let alone, actually having sex with him. From what he read on the internet, it was normal for people to feel discomfort during sex, but if Baekhyun felt it, he didn’t vocalize it, if anything, he did the opposite.

Baekhyun gasps out, “Chanyeol, fu-fuck. You feel so good,” completely wrecked. His head falls forward, flat on table and his hands grip the edge. From Chanyeol’s position behind him, he can see Baekhyun’s shoulder blades peek through his undershirt.

With Chanyeol’s first thrust, his eyes roll back at the pressure and heat on his dick. Even through the condom. He tries to keep his thrusts even and slow in the beginning, giving Baekhyun time to adjust.

“More.” Baekhyun meets all of Chanyeol’s thrusts with enthusiasm.

Chanyeol builds up the tempo to where he is panting and Baekhyun gasping, head thrown back and his hands having a death grip on the table.

“Yes, Chanyeol—oh fuck, yes! I want it!” Baekhyun’s babbles are high pitched, a very different Baekhyun to who he saw yesterday. A deep voice and sultry Baekhyun in comparison to the whiney and very eager one he sees now.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but moan at his words. He grips Baekhyun’s wide hips for leverage and starts pounding into him. Now that’s when the petite boy started screaming. His hole pulls Chanyeol in, sucking him in deeper and deeper. Making the friction hotter. The pleasure sharper. The sound of skin against skin is loud and the table runs into the wall of the clubhouse shack. One of Chanyeol’s hands works its way up Baekhyun’s body to rub on of Baekhyun’s nipples through his shirt. Baekhyun mews in appreciation.

They change positions and now they are facing each other. Baekhyun supporting himself on his elbows and Chanyeol holding Baekhyun by his knees. The room was hot and sweat rolled off their bodies like bullets, saturating Baekhyun’s shirt with sweat, making it transparent. Chanyeol could see the dusty nipples that hid beneath the cloth and his thrusts increased tenfold.

Only gasps leave Baekhyun’s mouth, slurs and cries of Chanyeol’s name and how he needs it faster. He climbs up Chanyeol’s body and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, changing the angle. His head bounces backwards with the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts. With a hand secured on Baekhyun’s waist, Chanyeol rolls into his body into Baekhyun’s at a magnitude that keeps his blood hot and the pleasurable coil in his gut. His other sneaks down between them to pull at Baekhyun’s neglected cock.

“I’m so close, don’t stop. Just like that—yes! Chanyeol, I’m about to cum!”

Their eyes meet for the first time during the entire ordeal. Baekhyun has tears rolling down his cheeks freely.  He chants, “I’m cumming, Chanyeol-ah” as stripes of white decorate Chanyeol’s hand and torso. Chanyeol finally lets go and cums shortly after Baekhyun, kissing him through it with his. Their hips continue to move until oversensitivity takes over. Baekhyun slumps in Chanyeol’s arms breathing heavily through his nose.

They part while their nether-regions are still connected. Baekhyun gives Chanyeol that rectangle smile that makes his eyes turn into crescents, making it three smiles instead of one.

“Thank you for being my cupid, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Guess who’s late for Love Day? With a WHOOPING FRESH 10K ONESHOT??????  ~~Me~~ I’m so tired and I don’t know where I am. I’m probably going to die in class today but that something I can worry about later. I hope everyone had a great Valentine’s Day! Support and Stream Baekhyun’s duet, “Rain.”

~~I’ll proofread this later kk I know how to grammar I promise.~~

 

See you!  (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

Let’s be friends!

Follow me here on my [ship blog](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/). Don’t be afraid to send me a message and talk to me!!


End file.
